monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Tumblr/2015
2015 was the year the Monster High Tumblr account switched to a new address and stopped portraying itself as the school newspaper. The posts continued to be image-heavy and with little text, and a larger portion than before consisted of reblogs of various fans. The first posts of the year all were dedicated to the Monster Exchange line, which webisodes aired at that time. Entries January 07 :January 07, 2015 Adventure awaits! January 08 :January 08, 2015 Draculaura takes Shibooya! Travel the world with Ula-D in today's all new webisode! Greetings From Shibooya :January 11, 2015 And we're off to see the world! January 12 :January 13, 2015 If you can dream it, you can do it! January 13 :January 13, 2015 Time to take a bite out of her scaremester abroad. January 15 :January 15, 2015 Notorious photobomber, Lorna McNessie, couldn't resist a selfie with these homeghouls! Learn more about Lorna in today's all new webisode! January 16 :January 16, 2015 It's out of the murky waters and into the spotlight for this photobomb-loving ghoul! Greetings From Rotland :January 19, 2015 No matter how far she swims, Rotland will always be in her undead heart. Global Ghouls :January 21, 2015 Ghoulfriends make the world go round! Don't miss Marisol Coxi and her cousin, Abbey Bominable, in tomorrow's all new webisode! January 22 :January 22, 2015 Step into Marisol's legendary shoes when she gives her cousin, Abbey, a tour of Monster Picchu! January 23 :January 23, 2015 This ghoul's got talent! January 25 :January 25, 2015 Who needs souvenirs when a ghoul can take back a few killer dance moves instead! January 26 :January 26, 2015 These shoes were made for walking...all over Madread! January 27 :January 27, 2015 We're a tadpole in love with Lagoona's Madread inspired new look. ❤️ January 28 :January 28, 2015 Coffee break in Madread, anyone? January 29 :January 29, 2015 Does our fisheye lens deceive us or are Lorna and Gil sticking together like saltwater taffy?! Greetings From Madread :January 30, 2015 Sent with love. ❤️ January 31 :January 31, 2015 The friendship tour they'll never forget. February 01 :February 01, 2015 Today’s visit to Shibooya's Hachiko statue has this Monster Exchange ghoul feeling grateful for all of her loyal friends back home. February 04 :February 04, 2015 This is one ghoul who loves her freaky fab feet! February 13 :February 13, 2015 Presenting Amanita Nightshade! 1300 years of slumber to Friday the 13th 2015, this modeling diva knows how to make an entrance! February 14 :February 14, 2015 They're wild for each other. We're wild for you. Happy Valentine's Day! March 01 :March 01, 2015 UHHH Captain, My Captain! March 06 :March 06, 2015 Float like a butterfly, feel wild and free. March 09 :March 09, 2015 A Friday the 13th surprise is headed your way, Monster High! You won't want to miss this epic reveal! March 13 :March 13, 2015 Draculaura's been haunting the streets for centuries, but we'd bet our fangs you've never seen her like this before! Meet the Draculaura Collector Doll! Coming summer 2015! Category:Social media